Jennifer Thompson
Introduction, by Jennifer I am a 49-year-old half-blood witch who owns The Leaky Cauldron pub. At Hogwarts, I was in Slytherin house. I own a Pygmy Puff, named Tiny. I have fought in many wizarding battles, and have proven that Slytherins aren't always evil, pure-blood loving Death Eaters! I am well-known in the wizarding community, and so is Tiny! I also own a male Burrowing owl, Callipo. I run a clean, fun place, where anyone not looking for trouble is welcome. We have a long tradition of hospitality, and I plan to honour that legacy. I never got around to the Patronus business. Our Bran claims to have one, but I've not seen it, hide nor hair. O.W.L.s Charms O Herbology A Divination E Defence Against the Dark Arts O Transfiguration E Mythology A History of Magic E Potions O Care of Magical Creatures O Astronomy A N.E.W.T.s Care of Magical Creatures O Defence Against the Dark Arts E Charms A Transfiguration E Potions O Fact File Quidditch Surprise, surprise I was a Beater. And I was good enough to get a try-out with the Holyhead Harpies, so there. Didn't feel like pursuing it, to be honest - never saw myself as a professional sportswoman. While I'm baring my soul, I kind of enjoy being the tallest girl in the room, and on a Quidditch team that wouldn't be guaranteed. Biography Most of what folks need to know about me, they can ask. I enjoy chatting, and if you seem like someone I want to know something, I'll tell you, never fear. From a pub point of view, the only thing you may need to know is - if you start trouble, I can look after myself, and on the off-chance I can't, I'm a waif of a wench next to my little bro, Bran. Our great-great-grandma was a Giantess, and Bran is 7' 4" with the traditional Giant resistance to spells. When I tell you you're barred, he's the splatter who'll enforce it (a splatter's like a bouncer, but they use more force). Jennifer's Wardrobe Yes, the dirndl's sort of a cliché, but you'd be amazed how good it's been for business. And as long as they look but don't touch, hey, there's no harm in it. Family Well, there's me, and Bran, and our folks, and Gran and Gramps - that's mum's parents. We all live over the "Cauldron" at the mo, but Gran and Gramps have been talking for a while about getting a little place in the country, and Gran's family's from Italy, so I reckon they might end up over there. Just not right now, I trust, what with all that's going on. Me and Bran have always been close - there's only 14 months between us. He always says there's now more inches than months in the gap, and it's true. He's not far shy of seven and half foot, and for most folks those two inches don't make him any less daunting. We come of Giant stock, leastways way back, but Dad's only 5' 11", and Pops was 5' 9", so the two of us came as kind of a shock, to Dad at any rate. Mum says she knew from the start, and seeing as how Bran was 14 lb 6oz, I take her word for it. That may be why I haven't started a family yet - I need to 100% sure I'm ready for that possibility. Friends Bran, again. I know it's unoriginal, but my kid brother and I do have so much in common. Possessions The Leaky Cauldron, if you can call it a possession. It's certainly the centre, even 90%, of my world, these days. Not a complaint, just an observation. I knew the hard work I was getting into when I took it over - I was a barmaid at the Hog's Head two summers running when I was a Slytherin, and trust me this is a "Bran step" up from that place. I like what I do, and certainly not everyone has the luxury of saying that in this day and age, and I meet lots of interesting folks. As long as the less-interesting pay their bills and don't start anything, I get along just fine with them too. Mind you, like Mr. Zimmerman said, "the times they are a-changin'" and there's more and more coming into my place who, one way or another, I could really do without. I have my rooms on the third floor. Firebolt broom. Typical of my kid brother. He bought me this as a consolation present when I announced I hadn't made the cut for the Holyhead Harpies. Mind you, on a broom's one of the few times I can get the best of him, speedwise, because I guarantee you've never seen a big man who moves like our Bran. He even tried that Muggle sport, basketball, but had to give up after two six-and-a-half footers ran into him while he was stationary, and dislocated their shoulders. He could've got out the way, I know, but he just let them charge him, knowing how it would work out. Seven-league boots. These are a family heirloom, and if you want my opinion, it's a big joke started by one of our ancestors, who then died before being able to tell the family he wasn't serious. Anyway, they're still here, and as they're "only" size 12, Bran hasn't got a prayer of fitting even half a hoof into them, so they came to me. I tried the left one on, about seven years ago once, but I've never yet risked them both. Magical Items Wand - Oak, Porlock Mane Hair, 13 1/2 inches, quite rigid. Lodestone necklace - I don't tend to wear it, it spends most of its time at the back of my sock drawer, but its attuned to our family, so, if any of them went missing, it would give a tug in the right direction, if we focus on it. Dragonhide catching gloves - these heavy duty items have an Attraction charm on them that will pull anything up to a couple of pounds straight in for the catch. Apparently some long-ago Thompson developed them to "help" with being a Quidditch Seeker, back in a time and place when the Snitch was slightly less standardised. I can only imagine what would happen if you reached out at the wrong mo, just as a Bludger was going past. Four-legged friends I've acquired a mascot/pet for "The Leaky Cauldron", a Caracal by the name of Jacinth. So far, she's working out fine, though her people judging skills could use some honing. Life as a Landlady Even though I did my apprenticeship at the Hog's Head, the job here both is and isn't what I expected. The war has brought out the best and worst in folks, and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to look at some of them the same way. I'm hoping the next conflict - well, won't be on our doorstep, leastways. I'm a bit surprised, looking back, at how rapidly the trouble from Egypt blew over, but it seems like there's always another chill wind waiting in the wings. The old Chinese thing about 'May you live in interesting times' - I'm beginning to see their point. Mind you, I'm also giving some thought to settling down, so ... maybe I'm just getting careful in my old age. Business has picked up since the dust settled, but of late it always feels like a lull, not a lasting calm. Category:Harry Potter